The Red Hooded Mai and the Legends of Tomorrow
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: The Legends of Tomorrow have one more member who is in a three-way relationship with Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. The guy is an assassin who had left his world behind after being betrayed and after he became a Mai. M/M/M SLASH BUT WILL BE M/M/M/M SLASH LATER


**The Legends of Tomorrow have one more member who is in a three-way relationship with Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. The guy is an assassin who had left his world behind after being betrayed and after he became a Mai. He became an assassin who hunts rapists and paedophiles, people under estimate him because of his age but they soon regret it.**

 **M/M/M SLASH BUT WILL BE M/M/M/M SLASH LATER IN THE STORY.**

* * *

The Red Hooded Mai is leaping across the buildings in Central City chasing after a rapist who he had been hired to kill. The Red Hooded Mai spots the man hiding behind a building gasping for breathe before he gains his breathe and starts running again, the assassin gives chase to the rapist, he leaps onto the rapist before he cuts the rapist with his nails which are coated which basilisk venom which he had gotten from the basilisk he had killed when he was twelve while at school, a school that he thankfully doesn't attended anymore thanks to him being an emancipated Lord, he had been emancipated thanks to the tournament that he had been forced to compete in but it's not like he was defenceless before he started going to that school. But it had been a betrayal that really made him want to leave the school and his world behind.

After the Red Hooded Mai leaped onto the rapist and cuts him with his poison nails, he then steps back with a cruel smile and he says "it's amazing, isn't it ?" he then says "the way the venom of the basilisk penetrates the body, you have a little more than a minute to live, you'll be in hell soon enough"

"you won't get away with this" yells the rapist.

"oh, but I have" replies the Red Hooded Mai smiling. The rapist dies in pain yelling out in pain as the Red Hooded Mai runs off.

The Red Hooded Mai returns back to the safe house where his two lovers are waiting, the two lovers greet him with passionate kisses before one of them asks smirking "did you get the job done ?"

"of course, dearie" replies Bast smirking.

"good, I hate rapists" growls Mick, Bast up onto him and kisses Mick wrapping his legs around Mick's waist. The two make-out as Len brushes his hands over Bast's body, Bast breaks his kiss with Mick and he leans back to kiss Len, the two kiss as Mick starts taking off Bast's clothes.

* * *

In the distant future Captain Rip Hunter is getting aboard his time-ship, the wave-rider and heading towards the main area as a mechanical voice asks him "how did the council meeting go, Captain Hunter ?"

"exactly as expected, Gideon" replies Rip walking towards the main area before Gideon asks "so we are proceeding ?"

"indeed" replies Rip before he says "prepare the wave-rider for takeoff" as he enters the main area. He says "set a course, United States, Star City, January, 2016"

"ah, the the early second-millennium A.D. the golden age of gasoline engines, online pornography, and those silly little smart phones" says Gideon in a kind of snark way before she asks "what are we going to retrieve, Captain ?"

"oh, not what, who" says Rip Hunter before he orders Gideon "I need you to pull up some files, Gideon, the nine men and women who will be joining us on our little crusade"

"you usually prefer to work alone, Captain" replies Gideon.

"this time, I'll need a team" says Captain Hunter before he time-travels to 2016.

* * *

 **Star City, 2016**

"first recruit, Dr. Raymond Palmer, also known as the Atom" says Rip Hunter in voice over as Ray Palmer is flying through computer hardware. He says "this feels good, being back in the field, not that this is a field"

"Ray, are you up for this ?" asks Oliver Queen over the earpiece while in his secret HQ.

"uh, too late to turn back now" replies Ray before he lands and says "huh, someone removed the central processing unit"

"are you sure ?" asks Oliver.

"I designed the computer's CPU, so yeah, pretty sure" replies Ray. In the HQ Oliver says "well, HIVE would only remove it if they knew-"

"you had me shrink down and fly into their secret computer lab" Ray finishes before he asks "my night's about to get a whole lot worse, isn't it ?" Oliver in his HQ looks at one of the screens to see a group of HIVE agents heading towards where Ray Palmer is and he says "oh, you can take them, they have guns, you have a super-suit, it's time to starts growing"

"this is gonna get a little rough" Ray says to himself before he starts to grow and after he had finished growing the computer he was inside is destroyed and he starts fighting the HIVE agents who had surrounded the computer to fight him. After they are all knocked out or dead he hears some clapping, he turns to aim his weapons at the person to see (not that he knows it) Rip Hunter who says "oh, I'm not one of your adversaries" before he pulls out a flashing device to knock Ray Palmer out.

* * *

 **Tibet, 2016**

"next recruit, Sara Lance, former member of the League of Assassins, also formerly dead" says Rip Hunter in voice over.

Sara is looking outside the window of a bar when a man grabs one of the women who yells in protest making Sara say in Tibetan "let her go"

"or what ?" is the reply. Sara finishes her drink before she throws the glass at the man's face before the man and his friends start to fight Sara who defeats them all easily.

"miss Lance" a voice gets her attention before he asks "join me for a drink ?" he then says "I have come quite a long way to meet you" Rip hunter (not that she knows it) pulls out a flashing device to knock Sara Lance out.

* * *

 **Pittsburgh, 2016**

"Firestorm, the merged super-form of one Jefferson Jackson and Professor Stein" says Rip Hunter in voice over

The hero known as FIRESTORM is flying after some criminals who are firing their guns at them, Firestorm throws a fireball at one of the men making the voice of Martin Stein say to Jefferson "caution, Jefferson, 83% of the chemicals in this factory are combustible"

"yea, tell that to Rambo" replies Jefferson before he throws another fireball at the man. The voice says "I thought I told you to be careful" Firestorm throws another fireball which knocks out the gun-man before they split from their Firestorm form and Martin Stein asks Jefferson "what's the use of sharing my intelligence if you won't listen ?"

"stop bossing me around like I'm one of your snot-nosed undergrads" replies Jefferson in an angry way.

"excuse me" they hear to see (not that they know it) Rip Hunter before Jefferson asks him "who are you ?" Rip doesn't answer, he just pulls out a flashing device to knock Professor Martin Stein and Jefferson Jackson out.

* * *

 **St. Roch 2016**

"Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall, the latest reincarnations of Hawk-man and Hawk-girl" says Rip Hunter in voice over.

"Kendra !" yells Carter before he starts to lands and he says "you, my love, almost got us killed"

Carter walking next to Kendra as he had let go of the girl that they saved who says "thank you" to him and Carter says to Kendra "your flying is clumsy, like a bird just out of the nest"

"well, maybe that's because up until two months ago, I was a barista, not some damn winged Demi-goddess" replies Kendra yelling.

"have you two considered couples counselling ?" asks Rip Hunter (not that they know it) before he says "I hear it's quite popular in this century" he then pulls out a flashing device to knock Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall out.

* * *

 **Central City, 2016**

"Bast, formerly known as Harry Potter, also known as The Red Hooded Mai, the assassin" says Rip Hunter in voice over.

Bast is working at the Star Gazer as Leo like the zodiac sign. Astrologically speaking, Leo represents the sun constantly burning and highly energetic. Which represents him to the T, Leo is wearing nothing but a pair of speedoes full of money just as he starts to sing the song LoveGame from Lady Gaga and dance around the stage.

After he had finished his routine Leo heads into the changing rooms where he is met by Aries, Sagittarius, Taurus, Virgo and Capricorn who are all getting ready for their group routine with Leo.

The six of them take the stage where they sing When I Grow Up from the Pussycat Dolls while dancing around in speedoes. Leo had red speedoes on, Aries had orange speedoes on, Sagittarius had yellow speedoes on, Taurus had green speedoes on, Capricorn had blue speedoes on and Virgo had violet speedoes on. After the performance Leo heads outside for a breather before he hears someone say "that was pretty good singing, Bast" Bast turns to see Rip Hunter (not that he knows it) who pulls out a flashing device to knock Bast out.

* * *

 **Central City, 2016 again.**

"there seems to be an error, Captain, these candidates, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory, are a pair of criminals"

"there's no error, Gideon" replies Rip.

Leonard and Mick are exiting the Central City Money Exchange which they had just robbed where they are met by the police who yell at the two "drop your weapons" but the order is ignored as Mick yells as he uses his flamethrower "ah, fry little piggies!" laughing firing at the men. As the cops were busy the two get into their getaway vehicle making Mick asks Len "a minivan ? really, Len ?" They get into the minivan before Len says picking up a box of diapers "cops'll never hassle a dad buying diapers in the middle of the night" The minivan starts up and they start driving. They quickly pull onto the highway and speeding down it as they are followed by the police. Staring ahead, they frown when they see a figure standing in the road making Mick ask "what the..." as Len yells out "watch it!" The figure is Rip Hunter (not that they know it) who pulls out a flashing device to knock Lenard Snart and Mick Rory out.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**


End file.
